


care and feeding

by introductory



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony runs himself ragged, and for all his intellect and drive, he's only still sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	care and feeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reogulus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reogulus/gifts).



> _tony/rhodey, going out for breakfast at 2am._

Rhodey knows for a fact that there are at least five places on campus still open and serving the desperate, but none of them makes Belgian waffles at two in the morning and what Tony wants, Tony either gets, finds a way to get, or makes himself. And while Rhodey would rather just power through the last few items on his problem set and go to bed, someone has to make sure Tony makes it back to campus in one piece.

At IHOP, Tony orders a staggeringly large amount of waffles, eats them in one fell swoop, and then promptly falls asleep in the booth.

"What the hell, man," says Rhodey, but he's not entirely surprised. Tony runs himself ragged, and for all his intellect and drive, he's only still sixteen. Rhodey slides over to the other side of the booth and props Tony up against his shoulder, where he settles, warm and heavy. Rhodey's stuffed his problem set in his pocket, and he flattens it out on the table as he waits for the waitress to come back with his coffee. There are worse places to be.


End file.
